Welsh Social Project
by Revurii-chan
Summary: The story about Wales, the young and naive little sister of England, as she goes and visits just about every country in Hetalia, while constanly being mistaken for a boy . Contains mild USxUK, FrancexWorld, and deadly amounts of fluff so beware.
1. To Brother's House We Go

**WARNING: UNCONTROLLABLE AMOUNTS OF FLUFF. READ AT OWN PERIL.**

**There's also some hinted UsxUK in here just saying...**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own hetalia, England, America, or any of those characters that may or may not be used in later chapters of the story. I only claim Wales-chan and the scenarios entailed in this here fanfic**

**let us begin without further ado...**

----Part One---

A thin girl, dressed in an over sized blue coat and light blue military uniform, stood panting before her brother's front gate. She took a few minutes to catch her breath before walking up to ring the doorbell.

Ring~

"God, who the hell would be visiting so late at nigh- oh! its you, uh, come in! You'll catch a cold standing out there all night." The tall young man led her into the living room of his large mansion. He wore a deep green bathrobe and slippers, but not much else. For some reason or another, he seemed nervous. "You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you."

She smiled. He hadn't changed at all; blond hair still sticking out all over the place, thick eyebrows curved into a mixture of 'happy to see you' and 'what do I do now?'. The eyebrows were a trait they both shared, though since she'd never met anyone else she thought it was common. However, she soon remembered her purpose an answered in a melancholic tone. "I, I have a problem Brother."

"Oh? Um, what's wrong?" Her brother's bright green eyes were filled with concern, but his voice suggested he was preoccupied at the moment.

"Well, lately I've been feeling very lonely. I mean, I know you haven't had the time to visit me very often over the past few centuries, but I feel so alone not knowing anyone outside the family." She said the last part all in one quick breath after seeing her brother's face crestfallen. "I was wondering if you knew what I could do. Oh, I also wanted to visit you! Is that alright?"

"Of course dearie! That's alright, you can come visit whenever you like. You look cold, would you like some tea?" He swept a lock of unkempt hair away from his eyes. "Ah- as for your problem I suggest you don't bother yourself with the others, they're all insufferable gits." He hurriedly walked into the kitchen. "And don't go upstairs."

So the girl was left alone again in her brother's living room. Out of curiosity, she walked over to a nearby side table and picked up an old photograph. It was her brother, and some little boy she'd never seen. Her brother looked younger, shorter, with a jovial smile spread across his face. She stared fondly her brother, she hadn't seen him in so long. Her attention turned to the boy net to him. The child had thinner eyebrows, and his hair was much cleaner-looking than her brother's. The part in his hair had a weird curl to it, and his bright blue eyes seem to stare at the camera with a vigorous cheerfulness. "Brother has so many friends, I wonder who this is..."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the stairway. "Who's there?" she asked, in a small worried voice. The words were just out of her mouth when a tall, broad shouldered man wearing only boxers stepped into the room. "Hey Iggy, where'd you go off to--" he stopped short when he saw her holding the picture. "Sealand? I'zat you?" He adjusted the glasses propped up on the bridge of his nose. "Why're you here?"

She was stunned. The girl looked from the picture back to the man, and to the picture again. The guy was like a grown up version of the boy in the picture except this man had glasses. At that particular moment, her brother walked out from the kitchen carrying a tray with two cups of tea. "Here, but be careful the tea is ho- eh?!" He saw the other man and his eyes flicked back and forth between him and his sister. "Um..., uh... its not what you think... this is... um..." He set down the tray of tea on the coffee table and sighed. "This is America, he is... staying over... at, my house... tonight..." his voice got real quiet and his face really red.

The girl turned to America,"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Wales. I'm Britannia's younger sibling."

"I'zat so? How cute!" He studied Wales' face for a few moments, "Hey _Britannia_, your lil' brother looks just like you! It's a little England!" America gave Wales a huge smile. "With better hair of course."

"Hey!" England blushed. "Leave her alone. And that's my _sister_ idiot; why do you even bother with glasses?"

"Really?" America walked over to Wales to get a better look. "I don't see it. She looks too much like you. Maybe if..." he got up and walked over to where he was directly behind her. In one quick movement he had pulled off her big coat and turned her around to see.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled England.

"Oh, now I see it. The bulky coat was what really threw me off. Hides all the curves. Nice hips kid." He handed her back the coat and started walking back towards the stairs.

"Ummm, thank you?" Wales wasn't following the conversation at all. She was just glad to have the coat back.

"Well, it was nice meetin' you. Okay _Britannia_, I'll be upstairs in the room when you're done here 'kay?. See ya Lil' England." With that he winked at Wales and went back upstairs.

"Don't count on it you bloody perv! Ugh... that guy..." England muttered several insults to America under his breath as he passed a cup of tea to Wales. "He can be so annoying at times..."

Wales just shrugged as she took a sip of tea."What did he want you for upstairs?"

England was so taken aback that the almost choked on his tea. He started coughing vigorously and set down his cup. Wales ran over to him worried. "Brother?! Are you Alright?!"

" I *cough* I'm al- *cough* eh, Pay no *cough* *cough* heed to wha- *cough*that blo-*cough* America says little sis- *cough*. He never knows wha- *cough* he's saying..." He kept coughing for a few more minutes before he was able calm down. "Ahem, um, you shouldn't concern yourself with that guy Wales. He was just, um... well..."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you Brother, I should go..."

"No, no you don't have to go! There's still the matter of this loneliness right?"

"But Mr. America is waitin-"

"Let's not talk about that perv right now, hm? So you want to meet all the other countries is that right?"

"Yes, I was thinking that if I knew more people, I'd have more friends and wouldn't feel so lonely... I just want some friends to visit me every now and then... when you can't..."

"Wales I... I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you, its just that I've been so busy and... but I never forgot about you! I wanted to visit! Its just..." He trailed off at that point, both looking and feeling extremely guilty, as if her loneliness was entirely his fault (which it sort of was).

Then came the idea. "How about this, the next Allies conference is tomorrow; what if I take you with me, hm? You could get to know some people there. Afterwards, I might could take you to visit some of the oth-" he was cut off by Wales running around the table to jump on him, smothering England in an energetic hug.

"Thank you so much Brother!! I could never thank you enough! I promise I wont embarrass you!" she gave him a quick thank you kiss on the cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I positively love you?"

"Hey!" England playfully shrugged her off. "I would have known it more if I'd of visited you more often." His smile disappeared as he looked out the window. "Oh my- its gotten very dark, will you be alright going back by yourself?"

"Don't worry Brother, I'll be alright."

"No, I couldn't possibly let you go out this late, it could be dangerous. You'll have to stay here for the night." He picked up the two cups of tea and the tray. "You can take the room up stairs to left for now, the bathroom is just a few doors down. I'll be right across the hall if you need anything."

"But what about Mr. America?"

England froze for a moment, then hurried his work, blushing. "Um, well, then there's... on second thought... um... just don't need anything."

"Okay... well, goodnight Brother. I can't wait till tomorrow!"

x.X.x

When England came downstairs, he found Wales and America sitting in the dining room eating what appeared to be eggs (that America made might I add). "Good morning Wales, did you get a good night's sleep?" he asked.

"Oh, good morning Brother." Wales looked up at him with a smile. "Are you okay, you look like you didn't get much sleep at all."

England tensed up at that comment. "I'm fine little sister," he turned to look at America. Unfortunately, he caught it and gave England a devilish smile.

"Want some eggs?" America offered, "You came too late for the waffles. Lil' England went and ate 'em all." This elicited a short giggle from Wales.

"Hey." She pulled out a chair for her brother. "Sit, sit." As he sat down, she pushed her plate of eggs over toward him. "Do you want any? You can have mine." Leaning to whisper (in a voice intentionally loud enough for America to hear) she added, "I don't think I have a taste for American food. I like your food much better."

That got a crooked smile from England. "Wow England, someone _actually_ likes your food." America added. After a pause, he turned to Wales and said, "Hm...I'm gettin' an unhappy vibe from your Brother."

"How so?"

"Elementary, dear Watson. You see his position as he sits? Very tensed up, very straight. I think he needs to loosen up a little. I suggest we initiate plan A. Eh, Watson?"

"I concur. Excuse me a moment." Wales got up from the table, slightly pushing the eggs towards England as she did so, and walked back into the kitchen.

"What is 'Plan A'?" asked England.

"You'll see." America leaned back in his chair with a devious smile spreading across his face.

"Well..." England stared down at the eggs on Wales' plate.

"What? They won't kill you."

"I know that! I'm not stu-"

"Sigh, chill out 'kay? It was a joke. Ah, so cute when angry..." He sat upright in his chair, "Oh, looks like Watson has come back with the supplies."

England turned around to see Wales firmly planting in front of him a McDonald's cup filled to the brim with M&M McFlurry. America reached over and began slowly pulling the dessert toward him. "Thank you my dear Watson. I'll be takin' things from here."

Wales playfully slapped his hand away and pushed the shake back toward England. "Not for you! Here Brother. America told me you liked this."

England just stared at her for two minutes before bursting out laughing.

"What? What's so funny? Did I get it wrong?" Wales looked back and for the between England and America (who had by this time also started laughing). "I don't get it."

England (still laughing his head off) turned to America, "You are so full of it."

"What? Come on, tell me!" Wales asked for the umpteenth time.

"I hate that stupid American heart-attack-in-a-cup," England managed to say through laughs, "It's this unbearable git who likes them."

Just as the two were calming down, the look on Wales face was enough to start their laughing fit all over again. In anger, Wales picked up the shake from the table, "Well, you know what," She took a huge sip from the shake... and immediately bolted to the kitchen. When she came back, the cup had been thrown away and she had a disgusted look on her face.

"American food is _so_ nasty."

And with that statement, both America and England were brought to their knees with uncontrollable laughter.


	2. Meeting of the Allies

----Part Two----

"Wow..."

Wales was standing before the door to the Allies conference room, overflowing with excitement. This would be the first time she had met anyone outside of her brother and America (whom she had met less than 24 hours ago).

"Yes, I agree. It certainly is an amazing door." America commented, turning to Wales with a smile. "So 're we gonna open it any time soon?"

"Aye."

"Okay then," said England as he pushed open the door, "Welcome to the conference room."

The first thing she heard was an extremely unusual accent addressing her brother. "England, your finally here; took you long enough."

"Go bother someone else you bloody wa-" he paused in mid-insult glancing at Wales, "Just, get lost obnoxious git."

The man England was talking to at the moment had long wavy blond hair. He wore a bright flashy costume with a blue jacket and red pants.

The guy noticed Wales standing behind England and was immediately intrigued. "Who might zis cute little devil be? Zat, euh, Sealand fellow maybe?" He took a step closer to her before being shoved away by England.

"Um, Brother, who is Sealand? America mentioned him once before too." Wales asked. Despite the almost hungry looks France was giving her, Wales remained oblivious; looking at England questioningly.

"Sealand is just this loser twit who isn't even a real nation. He's gone and sold himself on e Bay; I think he lives with Sweden and that other fellow now. His only good quality is that he inherited some of my extraordinary good looks." He led Wales to a seat next to his and sat down. "Don't pay attention to anything that... _guy _(if he even qualifies), says. Everything that comes out of his mouth is complete rubbish."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey Lil' England! You said you wanna meet everyone right?" America sat in the chair next hers, flipping it around so that while the back of the chair was facing her, he wasn't.

"Yes, of course."

"Then lets get started." He pointed at the flashy man who had just started an argument with England over what Wales understood to be cooking. "_That_ is France. He's a real perv, so I suggest you keep some distance."

"What's a 'perv'?"

"Uh, Never mind. And him over there," he pointed to a fairly large guy sitting at the table. He was dressed very warmly, a huge coat and scarf. "is Russia. He _can_be nice, I guess, but he still creeps me out. A lot. Don't get on his bad side, it's scary. Oh, and beware of the pipe. I don't see it now, but I'm sure he has it somewhere..."

Wales walked over to Russia and greeted him with a smile. "Hello; my name is Wales. I'm Britannia's sibling."

He looked up at her with a friendly smile across his face, "I see the resemblance. Hello Wales." After a moment of thought he added, "Hmm, maybe you'd be useful in the kitchen with Lithuania. It is time we found a fresh replacement for Latvia..."

"Ah, well nice meeting you." Wales hurriedly scurried over to America. "He was nice, though the things he said were quite odd."

"Euh, so _mon bonhomme, _how can such a cute morsel be related to an idiot like zat?" France walked back toward them, leaving England with his boiling temper. "Say, how old are you little one?"

"Hello Mr. France. My name is Wales; I am about a thousand years old, but for all intensive purposes more like fifteen. Britannia is my brother." Wales answered, scooting a little closer to America and a little further away from France.

"Call me brozer France, S'il vous plait. Fifteen eh? France loves ze cute innocent children!" he placed his hand on her shoulder , causing her to involuntarily flinch. "Nice to meet you!" after which he walked away snickering under his breath, "Pfbt... _Britannia..._ ha..ha..."

Wales turned to America with a confused look on her face. "He seemed nice, but I didn't understand half of what he was saying. Why did he call me a morsel? Doesn't that mean something to eat?"

"Yeah, you need to be careful of that French bastard; the second you turn your back he'll steal ya' away and take ya' back to 'is lair. So..." America pulled Wales onto his lap. "The safest thing for ya' t'do is stay right here."

"Hey! Get your bloody hands off her!" England walked over to where America had his sister and pulled him up by the scruff of his bomber jacket. "I believe its about time the meeting started."

America sighed. "Whatever, spoil my fun. But I guess you're right." He got up an walked over to the blackboard at the front of the room. "Okay everyone, as the all-powerfully awesome leader of the allies, I declare this meeting officially started."

"Hmph. Leader of the Allies my as-"

"England; there 're children present." America cut him off. "Which brings me to the first order of business. For those of ya who're too dense to notice, we have a guest. Lil' England?"

In response to being called, Wales stood up and gave everyone in the room a polite smile. "Hello. My name is Wales. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you."

"Would you like to become one with Russia, little one?"

"Umm... what is it, 'to become one with Russia'?" Wales asked cheerfully oblivious. The purple-ish aura around Russia didnt seem to be giving her any hints.

"No, she does _not_ want to become one with Russia. Leave her alone." England could already tell that this was going to be a long, _long_ meeting.

China stared at her in awe, "Wow... I didn't know you could do that -aru. Too bad it doesn't look anything like you America -aru. "

"What the hell are you talking about?" England asked.

"It's yours and America's right -aru? Technology these days is amazing -aru..."

England was too utterly shocked to reply. He just stood there, staring at China like he couldn't believe what he just said. _And he couldn't._ So America spoke for him, "Um... no. England is Wales' brother... She's not our kid...." To himself he thought, '_that would be kinda cool though...' _**(wth?)**

Wales wasn't sure what to say, so she sat back down in her seat a tad red in the face.

America smiled awkwardly and continued with the meeting. "Okey-dokey then, so let's go over the plan one more time, China 'll be my support, Russia 'll be..."

Wales leaned in to whisper to her brother, "What is the meeting about?"

This seemed to jolt England out of his shocked state. He replied,"Well, you see, there is currently a war going on between the Allies, that's us five, and the Axis: Italy, Germany, and Japan. The meeting is concerning war strategy, but we aren't getting anywere with that idiot's absurd ideas." England glanced at America and rolled his eyes. "You see, he isn't very good at things at require thought."

"Hey! I heard that! And I'll remember it tonight too, when you're gonna wanna-"

"The crab is done -aru!" China proudly held up his completed dish.

"I want some!"said France.

England had had just about enough of the tomfoolery. "We need to be serious here!" He stood up from his seat in preparation to yell at everyone. "Even if our enemies are a lot of idiots, we need to come up with legitimate plans! Trying to be the damn bloody hero, America, will not do us any good!"

France cupped his hands with his ears, "Ha, only Englishmen can be z_is _loud..."

"Shut up you bloody French bast- eh?"

"Um, Brother?" Wales tugged at the bottom of England's jacket. "May I go out for a moment? The yelling is hurting my ears." She had one hand cupped over an ear and a pleading look on her face.

"Uh, Wales, I just got carried away that's all, it wont happen again."

"No, I think it's best you go," America cut in, "He'll be at it again in less than a minute." When she looked a bit indecisive he reassured, "It's okay, go on. You're not missin' much."

With that she hastily left the conference room. Closing the door behind her, she sunk to the floor overwhelmed. "So loud..." she sighed. "Brother is so... energetic when he is with his friends."


	3. But You Can Call Me Italy

----Part 3-----

"Ahhh! Tiny England!"

Wales spun around to see a medium height red-head running away down the hall in a hurry. "Wait, please! Excuse me!" She tried to catch up, but he was running really fast.

"Please wait!" Just when she was within a few feet of him, she clumsily tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground; crying out as pain shot through her ankle. "Owww... it hurts..."

The red-head she was chasing turned around as soon as he heard her and doubled back. "Nee, Are you okay?"

Wales wiped a few tears away from the corners of her eyes. "I think, I sprained my ankle..." she gingerly touched her foot where it hurt and winced. "It hurts..."

"Its swelling really badly, you should probably ice it."

"I don't know where ice is."

He shrugged and took her hand, "I know where it is. I've been here lots'a times on recon missions for Germany. Leave it to me!"he began to lead her down the hall, but they hadn't gone one step before Wales was brought to her knees again by the pain in her foot. "Oww! I'm sorry, I can't walk like this..." she cried, "I guess I'll just have to wait here for my brother until he comes."

Then, (this is an amazing feat here folks) the red headed guy had an idea. "If you can't walk, then I'll carry you!" (the applause from the audience is deafening).

"Wha-"

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Hop on!" he leaned down just low enough for Wales to climb on his back. "Veeee~! This is a bit difficult..." Wales could tell that it was difficult for him to stand when she was on his back. An embarrassed blush painted her face,

"Am I really that heavy?!" she asked, cursing herself for eating those sugary American waffles that morning.

"No, no! Of course not, I can definitely do it!!"

After a moment of unsteadiness, he was able to carry her on his back all the way to the kitchen. Lucky for him it wasn't that far. He sat her down on the clear kitchen counter with a triumphant smile plastered across his face. "Yes! I did it! I'm even stronger than Germany! Ha Ha!"

"Fantastic!" Wales giggled. "Oh, where is the ice? In the freezer right?"she made to hop down from the counter, but the stranger stopped her before she could and went to get the ice himself.

"You just stay here, I'll get it for you!" He rummaged around the freezer for a moment before hastily coming back with the ice. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." She winced in pain as she took off her boot, but the cooling effect of the ice on her skin did it's work. As the swelling slowly went down, she let out a sigh of relief, "That feels much better."

"That's good," he gave her a wide grin, "but now that we're in the kitchen, I want something to eat!" he skipped over to the fridge whistling some indistinguishable tune and began rummaging through its contents.

Wales took this opportunity to look at him more closely. He was short; about as tall as her brother, maybe less (_definitely_not as tall as America). His dark red hair fell just past his ears and curled in a weird way on the left side. Unlike America, he was weak and gangly, not very well-built by any standards.

After rummaging through the fridge for what seemed like an eternity, the stranger let out a pleased "Veeee~" and came out of the fridge brandishing a strange triangular object.

"Yes! I knew I left some here last time!" he took a large bite and walked back over to Wales.

"What is that?" she had never seen such a strange food before; her curiosity was aroused.

"This? It's pizza! So delicious!" he proudly waved his pizza high in the air so she could see, causing a few drops of sauce to splatter on the floor. "Have some!"

"But you bit off-" Before she could protest he shoved the piece of pizza in her mouth. Unable to breathe, she was forced to bite off a piece and swallow it whole, marveling at the strange, unique flavors.

"Mmf... it's good." Wales said, as the stranger looked to her face expectantly.

"Great! Oh, you have a little sauce on your face." He pointed to a spot just near the corner of her mouth.

"Oh! I'll get a napk-" she was abruptly cut off by something warn and wet sliding across her face. The stranger had licked the sauce off her face like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Eww.... _why_ did you just lick me?!"

"You wanted the sauce off, ne?" he titled his head to the side in innocent confusion.

"But you _licked_ me..."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Im not sure..." now it was Wales' turn to be confused. _'Is this how countries are supposed to act...?'_Although her brother never did anything like that, sometimes America would do those things just to make her brother blush so she wasn't sure.

"Say, what is your name?" the question brought Wales out of her thoguhtful state and back to reality.

"My name is Wales; and yours?"

"Repubblica Italiana (Veneciano)! But if you want you can call me Italy."

"Repubblica Italiana is a pretty name...." Wales replied wistfully.

"You think so?" Italy asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, very. Nice to meet you Italy."

"Same here," he finished off the last of his pizza before closing the refrigerator and hopping up on the counter next to Wales. "So, how come you are here? Isn't today an Allies meeting?"

"Yes, I came here with my brother to meet the other countries. I wanted to meet them, and hopefully become their friend." Something was tugging at the back of her mind. Unable to recall it, she ignored the feeling and continued conversation. "And you? Are you here for the meeting too?

"Well...sorta. Im supposed to by spying on them to learn all their top secret plans!" He said triumphantly.

"What? Why would you want to do that?!" Wales asked surprised.

"Well, 'cuz they're our enemies. And Germany told me 'If you cant be any help on the battle front then why don't you try to gather intelligence' So here I am." The energetic Italian swung his legs back and forth off the side of the counter. "Its easy to hear all their plans; the Allies are really loud. Especially that scary England..."

"Dont say mean things about my Brother!"

"Brother??!!"

"Yes! England!" exclaimed Wales, hurt by Italy's animosity toward her new friends. _How could he be an enemy?_ she thought. _He is nice to me, but.... _"If you are my Brother's enemy I suppose you must be my enemy too." She turned away, unable to hop off the counter, but equally unable to face the friend she just lost.

"But I don't want to be your enemy!" Italy stopped winging his legs around and jumped off the counter. He walked over to stand directly in front of Wales, looking at her with a sad expression. "Do we have to be enemies?"

Wales wasn't sure. But given this chance, she really didn't want to lose Italy as a friend. "No....I guess not...."

"Yay!~"

"Wales!" a loud voice called from outside the kitchen, cutting into their conversation.

"Who is that?" Wales asks.

"I dunno..." Italy shrugs as he walks over to open the door.

"_Wales!!_ Where the bloody hell has that girl gone off to?"

"Ahhhhhh!!!!! England!"He ran for the back exit in a hasty attempt to escape.

"Wait!" _No, he couldn't leave now, _"Will I see you again Italy?!"

"Yeah, come to my house sometime; its near France nii-chan's!" he called over his shoulder, and he was gone.

Wales was still looking at the back door when her brother and America came in.

"Wales where did you- what happened to your foot?" England rushed over to her twisted ankle, a worried look on his face, "What happened?"

"I tripped and fell and it twisted." She answered absentmindedly, her thoughts lingered on the red haired man.

"Well, in any case we're going home. The meeting is over anyway... be more careful next time or it may be much worse!" He shook his head and wondered how they were going to get home if she couldn't walk.

"Ya know, the best thing for a twisted ankle is to walk it off," America said.

"No! That will hurt her idiot!"

"It would _help_ her... sigh, but okay. Me being the great hero I am, I couldn't possibly just leave a lady like yourself in distress," he picked Wales up from the counter, being careful of her foot, and walked into the hall as easily as if he were carrying a pillow.

"I'm not too heavy?" Wales asked worriedly, he didn't seem to be having a hard time but after what happened with Italy she could be sure.

"You? Heavy? Heck no! Your nothin' compared to carrying your brother, and I carry him all the time!"

Wales laughed as England began beating America's back and calling him all a manner of rude names.

America's teasing smiles brought her thoughts back to Italy... _'I can't wait until when I can visit!_'


	4. Everytime We Touch

**WARNING: Author has officially died of fluff intake (x.x) this chapter was probably written to fulfill some stupid subconscious fetish of mine**

---Part 4----

The pain was almost unbearable. Wales could feel her teeth grind in response to the pressure. England was right; America never knows what he's doing. She wondered why she had ever said 'yes' to his decision.

"Come on, you can do it. It'll feel better once you're used to it."

"But this _hurts..._" she complained. It had been like this ever since they had gotten back from the meeting. The entire time, America had tried to get her to walk on her twisted ankle, claiming that it would heal faster with exercise. Being polite she gave it a try, but she soon regretted it. The little blond shifted the weight off her foot and flopped down on the sofa, looking up at the American with a dejected expression. "I can't do it..."

The taller nation simply shook his head and sighed, "Of course ya can't with that attitude...geez, you're worse than England." Glancing toward the kitchen door he added, "Speaking a' which, I should go check and make sure our little chef hasn't killed himself trying to cook. It hasn't happened yet, but you never know..." Looking back at Wales, he saw her face stricken with worry and struggled to stifle his laughter. Her gullible naivety was irresistible; it reminded him a little of himself when he was young. The blue-eyed nation knelt down to her eye-level, pinching her cheek, "Aww... you're too cute." He let go and ruffled her hair (technically he ruffled her hat but I hate technicalities) picking her up off the sofa as he stood.

"Ah! Put me down, please!" Wales wriggled in his grip but to no avail.

"We're gonna take a break for a minute and see how Iggy's doing. If I know him, and I do, this could be funny." Curiosity overcame Wales as America freed up his left hand to slowly push open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Soft sunlight came in from the window above the sink, casting the room in a warm glow. Underneath that window stood England; quietly singing to himself as he cut vegetables, unaware of the room's two new occupants.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams..._

_Forgive me my weakness, 'cuz I don't know why,_

_without you its hard to survive_

America noiselessly set Wales on the opposite side of the counter, out of her brother's view, and motioned her to be silent.

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Cant you hear my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last, want you in my life_

With as much stealth as he could muster (which wasn't much considering he was holding in the urge to laugh), America crept up to stand directly behind England. Chancing a quick glance back at Wales, he winked at her confused expression before turning back to England.

_Every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Cant you---_

Suddenly, the younger nation wrapped his arms around his victim's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. His captive let out a surprised yelp and dropped his knife, sending it clanging loudly on the floor.

"Let go of me!" the smaller blond desperately struggled to free himself but it was useless; America's strength greatly outweighed his own. "Let go of me this instant!"

"But _Iggy_," America whined childishly, "Don't ya' know the rest of the song? 'Can't ya feel my heart beat slow? _I can't let you go_. Need ya' by my side'"

England froze, his face flushed bright red with embarrassment. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked, voice full of unexpected anxiety.

"No worries, we got here at the beginning of your wonderful song. Didn't want to miss your performance." the taller nation answered casually, pressing his cheek affectionately into the others unkempt locks.

"Oh, good...." England sighed with relief. It was short-lived, however, once the meaning of that last bit struck him. "We?" He turned his head so he could see and caught sight of Wales watching intently from the kitchen counter. "Oh God-- let me go, LET ME GO!" America loosened his grip as England redoubled his efforts in a frantic attempt to escape.

Wales had been patiently waiting on the counter the whole time, absorbed in the interaction between the two men. Her heart had actually skipped a beat when her brother was in the taller nation's grasp... his reddened face was just too cute. Too bad he had to be attacked for her to see it...

"I'm hungry, what is for lunch?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Umm..."

At that perfect moment the timer chose to go off on the oven (good job oven) and England rushed around to find his oven mitts. "Lunch is done.... but I can't find those bloody mitts..."

"What the heck _is _this?" America had taken the bubbling pot of... something... out of the oven with his bare hands and was looking down at it disgustedly. "It's all green and murky and there are weird things floating around in it..."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT THAT DOWN!!" England ran over with a spare rag and snatched the concoction away from America. "Are you TRYING to burn yourself?!" He set the pot down and grabbed the younger nation's hands to examine them. They were really hot, but otherwise unaffected by the searing heat. "How the hell are you not burnt?"

"Is he alright brother?" the little blond stared at America's hands worriedly.

"Of course I am... you all worry too much. That heat 's nothin' compared to my southern states. Now _that_ is an oven." he replied, laughing at his own joke. "Oh yeah, and England, could you let go of my hands? You're squeezing the life outta them."

"What?" the older nation looked down at his hands. Realizing that he was still holding America's, he quickly let go and turned his back to the younger nation, blushing furiously, "Just... don't do it again! That was incredibly stupid and you had me scared!"

"Really? You were worried that bad?" America replied, his interest piqued.

"Well..." the older blond muttered almost inaudibly, "...yes..."

Wales hopped down off the counter, wary of her twisted foot, and attempted to hobble over to England. Once she was there, the little nation wrapped her arms around her brother's waist like she had seen America do and said, " It's okay Brother, I was scared he had burnt himself too."

The older nation smiled at his little sister's attempts to console him. "Thank you Wales," he turned himself around so as to return the hug and continued, "that bloody idiot just doesn't seem to know how much he worries us countries with his super-human abilities."

"Oh, so I see how it is," America replied with fake sarcasm, "I give you a hug and I get nothin', but when lil' England here gives you a hug she gets a thank you, some hugs and a smile. What's that about? This is discrimination."

Wales giggled at his remark and pulling away from her brother, flung herself at the American, squeezing him in a tight embrace. "No discrimination, you get a hug too!"

"None from Iggy?" he questioned, looking over at England.

"Definitely not."

"Sighs... oh well. He'll just have to make up for it later." As the older blonde's face reddened America's grinned deviously, putting a perplexed expression on Wales' face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." he hastily replied, winking at the flustered England, "Now that that's over with we can have lunch!" Pulling away from Wales he strode over to the pot full of unknown substance. "What _is_ that anyway?"

"It's tomato soup, what else could it be?"


End file.
